<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give You What You Need by Magentas_Nightmare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068880">Give You What You Need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare'>Magentas_Nightmare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead &amp; Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Oneshot, Smut, prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl finds Lori, sad and crying in her cell. He won't leave until he finds out what's wrong and then he proceeds to make it all better;) Simple oneshot:)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon/Lori Grimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Give You What You Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a prompt from someone who read another story of mine. Thanks very much to this person! I never thought to write this pairing and you had a great idea for this oneshot!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hot as hell that evening. Daryl wasn't really headed anywhere specific, just walking the halls of the prison to check things out. He often found himself keeping watch over the other members of the group, somehow it felt like his duty. He was supposed to be on watch in the tower right away but he liked to see that all was well inside before he went out for the night. He hadn't been expecting anything out of the ordinary when he got to the end of the row of cells where Lori now slept, but what he found there stunned him.</p><p>Lori was rocking Judith on her shoulder slowly and humming softly to herself as she cried. Judith was still just tiny, at only three months old, and Daryl stood there silently taking in the scene before him. He almost wished he could slink away, but she looked up at him before he could pretend he hadn't seen her. She said nothing to him, she simply wiped her eyes and adjusted the baby in her arms.</p><p>“Lori...” he almost whispered.</p><p>Daryl could never just leave a woman crying all alone, it wasn't in him.</p><p>“I'm fine, Daryl,” she answered, but it was unconvincing.</p><p>He stepped into the cell despite everything inside telling him that he should probably give her some space.</p><p>“What's wrong?” he pressed. “Maybe I can help.”</p><p>“Nobody can help me, Daryl...but thanks for that anyway.”</p><p>He watched as she shifted her long dark hair from her shoulders and lay the baby down in her bassinette. She was trying her best to look like nothing was wrong but her face was scarlet and puffy from what had clearly been a serious fit of tears. Daryl couldn't stand her looking so broken, it touched him deep inside and that feeling surprised him. In his mind, Lori belonged to Rick, and so he had never looked at her as anything more than a fellow member of the group, but that was different now. Now she was a beautiful, vulnerable, and sad woman standing before him.</p><p>“Should I get Rick?” he asked dumbly.</p><p>She shook her head and almost laughed to herself. Daryl figured that must be it; they were fighting.</p><p>“Whatever I once had with Rick is gone, it has been for a long time. Haven't you noticed?”</p><p>“I guess not...sorry.”</p><p>“He hates me. Everyone does,” she sighed.</p><p>“I don't hate you,” he insisted.</p><p>“That makes one man at least,” she answered with a small smile. “Carol is good to me, and Beth, but most of the people in the group feel nothing good for me. They must think I can't hear what they say about me.”</p><p>“What do they say?”</p><p>“That I dump Carl on other people too much...but apparently that standard doesn't also apply to Rick. I guess I'm the only parent who is expected to care for him. I wanted to pitch in with the group starting back at the quarry so that people wouldn't feel like I wasn't doing my share. It felt wrong to only watch Carl when I could have someone who was taking a break watch him while I worked.”</p><p>“I never thought you were neglecting him,” Daryl assured her.</p><p>“I don't mean to sound whiny or anything, but sometimes it feels like you can't do anything right as a woman.”</p><p>“I could see that, but I want you to know I never thought these things about you, and if other people think that way, then screw them.”</p><p>“You might be right,” she smiled. “Thanks.”</p><p>“Hey, it's gonna be OK. You can talk to me,” he said.</p><p>“You won't go running to Rick with everything I say?” she grinned.</p><p>“Rick is my friend, but so are you. I would never say a word.”</p><p>“I wasn't expecting anyone to come along and make me feel better. I really needed this,” she said softly.</p><p>Daryl couldn't help seeing her in a completely different light and he needed to know exactly how 'over' things really were with Rick.</p><p>“Lori?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>She sat down on her bunk then and he decided to sit next to her so that nobody in the hallway would hear if they happened to walk past.</p><p>“Is it over with you two?”</p><p>“He hasn't kissed me since before he found out I was pregnant. He knows about Shane and he'll never forgive me...I'm still wearing the scarlet letter for that.”</p><p>“Do you still love him?” he pressed.</p><p>“I'll always love him, but I stopped being 'in love' with him a long time ago. He feels nothing but contempt for me now. I know that I'm not perfect, but I didn't ask for things to turn out the way they did...I thought he was dead, but that will never matter to him.”</p><p>“I don't think you did anything wrong, Lori. If you had been a man, nobody would have said a damn word about it. You have the right to need sex.”</p><p>She turned to look at him right in the eye then, perhaps stunned that he had used the word sex with her like that. He waited for her to get upset about it, but she simply grinned again.</p><p>“I do, don't I?” she said.</p><p>“You're damn right you do.”</p><p>“I miss it,” she continued.</p><p>“Sex?”</p><p>“Yeah, but don't tell anyone, they'll lock me up like Hester Prynne,” she scoffed.</p><p>“I saw that movie once, <em>The Scarlet Letter</em>,” he said.</p><p>“The one with Demi Moore?” she asked.</p><p>“Yup...she's a looker,” he chuckled. “I didn't mind that nude scene one little bit.”</p><p>“I never heard you talk like this, Daryl,” she mused.</p><p>“Guess I miss it too.”</p><p>“What about Carol?”</p><p>“I asked her not long ago if she wanted more...she said she wasn't ready. I care about her a lot, but it just doesn't seem to fit for us.”</p><p>“I kinda thought you and her were already a thing in secret.”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“So it's been a long time for you then too.”</p><p>“Longer than for you, I'm barely keeping sane,” he joked.</p><p>“Interesting.”</p><p>“Is it?” he teased.</p><p>“Yeah, it is.”</p><p>Daryl hadn't done anything really stupid for a while, he felt overdue, and the way her dark eyes were locked on his left him unable to fight it. Daryl leaned in to kiss her and she stayed right there, like she'd been waiting for it.</p><p>She turned her head to the side and he moved with her easily, laying his big, rough hand on her cheek to take the kiss deeper. He filled her eager mouth with his tongue then and she reached for him, pulling him in closer. It was the very last thing he expected with the very last person he expected, but she was on fire and so was he. The moment they touched, everything felt undeniably right.</p><p>She gripped the front of his vest and then her kisses drifted down to his neck and chest. Daryl was instantly hard, but then Judith began to fuss in the bassinette.</p><p>“This can't happen now,” Lori almost whimpered.</p><p>“I'm on watch tonight. Come with me,” he demanded. “Tell Beth you aren't feel good, leave Judith with her, and meet me in the tower.”</p><p>“We're crazy, aren't we?” she breathed.</p><p>“Yes, but are you really gonna walk away from this?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“I didn't think so.”</p><p>He leaned in to lay one more long, dirty kiss on her lips and then he had to walk away before he lost it.</p><p>/</p><p>Lori left Judith with Beth as Daryl told her to and wondered if she had completely lost touch with reality. She hadn't really ever considered Daryl this way, but they hadn't ever had a proper conversation one on one before. He was a lot more compassionate and understanding than anyone else in the group, except for Carol. Carol had always been a close companion to her. She prayed that this wouldn't bring Carol pain, but she had turned Daryl down.</p><p>She took a quick shower and slipped into a summer dress before sneaking out of the prison like a teenager, or a criminal. It was the last thing she should be doing, she knew that, but the hunter's hands on her body and the way his mouth moved in unison with her own left her no choice but to obey.</p><p>She walked up the steps to the tower and knocked softly after everyone in the prison was long asleep.</p><p>Daryl opened the door and stepped back to let her in. He looked delicious and she found herself a little bashful in his presence.</p><p>“Any second thoughts? You can just say so if that's the case,” he began.</p><p>“No, I want to be here...even if it's wrong.”</p><p>“It's not wrong, Lori. You and Rick don't even share a cell anymore. He's my friend, but he can't just neglect you like this and punish you forever. He can't expect nobody else to want you like I do.”</p><p>“I want you too,” she said.</p><p>Before she knew it, he was on her, kissing her hard and backing her up to the huge metal door of the tower.</p><p>“I wanna make you feel good, Lori. I can see that you need it.”</p><p>“I do need it,” she sighed and threaded her fingers through his messy hair as he instantly went for her throat.</p><p>He was firing on every cylinder and she could already feel her body responding to his sexual aggression. She melted into the door and he had her out of breath in no time, moving back to kissing her lips and yanking her right leg up around his hip.</p><p>She felt his rough hand creeping up the back of her thigh then and already she was wet for him as he gripped her ass cheek under her dress, pulling her pelvis to meet with his own.</p><p>“Been so long,” he panted. “Forgive me if I'm a little rough.”</p><p>“I like it,” she whined as he finally thrust against her. “Take me how you want me.”</p><p>He pulled her dress up over her head and buried his face between her full breasts, kissing and licking hungrily as she squirmed her body against his, needing more of that sweet pressure.</p><p>Lori reached down to unzip his pants and urged them down below his hips to get the ball rolling. She couldn't take much more before she started to crack and she was eager to see just what Daryl Dixon had packing. Merle walked around the prison letting every available woman know he was packing heat and a few of them had taken him up on it. Lori had heard that they all agreed with his assessment. She presumed Daryl also had that treasured Dixon gene and she needed to see it with her own eyes.</p><p>“Good lord,” she groaned as her eyes finally settled on it.</p><p>He was rock-hard, long, and thick and she was past the point of no return.</p><p>“I need this,” she begged, wrapping her fingers around his dick and taking in the hot hardness of his flesh.</p><p>“Why don't you lay down first and wrapped those long legs around my face, then maybe we'll talk?” he growled.</p><p>“Maybe we'll talk?” she pouted.</p><p>“Just playin',” he grinned, stripping off her bra and panties like they were on fire. “I'm gonna fuck you senseless.”</p><p>He pulled her down to the floor of the tower and made his way down her body, stopping to tease her with the smooth head of his cock along the way.</p><p>“Don't be so mean,” she protested weakly.</p><p>“You love it,” he corrected.</p><p>Soon he was right there with his prefect lips and tongue, driving her further into the depths of sin. He ran his soft wet lips over hers, teasing her over and over again. Lori got desperate very quickly and gripped his head with both hands, demanding more pressure and contact from him, which he happily gave her. He let the scales tip then and it was everywhere, the pleasure was absolutely everywhere. He held her by the hips, licking back and forth across her lips and then up to her clit where he nudged it gently with his tongue.</p><p>“Oh my God! Oh fuck yes!” she cried out loud without a care in the world for who might hear it.</p><p>/</p><p>She was hot as hell and he couldn't wait to sink his cock balls-deep inside her. He wanted to leave her wasted from it all.</p><p>“You're so good...I never had it this good in all my life,” she rambled as she came back around from her orgasm.</p><p>“I ain't even done with you yet, woman. I'm gonna leave you wobbly in the knees like a colt taking its first steps,” he informed her.</p><p>“Jesus...that dirty mouth,” she hissed as he began to teased her with his dick again.</p><p>Daryl claimed both of her breasts, one after the other, with his hot mouth and ran the head of his cock up and down her slippery pussy until she began to whimper for more.</p><p>“Please,” she begged.</p><p>“Want that? Tell me how badly you need it.”</p><p>“I swear to God I'll die right here if you don't give it to me now!”</p><p>“Well, we can't have that, can we?” he grinned.</p><p>Daryl slid into her then with all the sexual rage of a man who hadn't fucked anyone in years. It felt like sweet, sinful heaven and he refused to feel bad about nailing Rick's wife. Rick should have been doing it himself, but apparently he was too petty to let the past go. Daryl was more than happy to satisfy her needs since Rick preferred to be cruel to her. She had been waiting for well over a year for forgiveness and that was just plain wrong, in Daryl's opinion. This woman deserved love and sex and she'd find them both with him, if that's what she wanted.</p><p>“Daryl...oh my God...Daryl...” she muttered and he looked down at her stunning face as he fucked her.</p><p>“You're so fuckin' beautiful, honey.”</p><p>He came back down to kiss her and she held his face in her hands.</p><p>“I needed this, Daryl...I need you now...don't let me go.”</p><p>“I won't,” he insisted. “I promise I won't. I'm gonna give you what you need from now on."</p><p>He could feel it rising up inside and didn't blame his body for not being able to withstand the pleasure for long. Her head was resting on his forearm as he started to crack and he tucked his face into her neck as he came, growling into her hair as he pulled out just in time to cum on her belly. He'd never had it so good and in that moment he didn't care about the potential consequences. Things like this never happened to him and he refused to believe it wasn't somehow fate for him to find her crying that night. The world was such a dark and unforgiving place now and Daryl refused to have Lori walk the world alone anymore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>